Pi
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: it's Pi Day, and Robin knows who has the best pies. Crack


**Disclaimer:** Owning Young justice is just like finding the end to pi. Impossible.

An Idea I got at work when I realized what today was. HAPPY PI DAY! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Pi<strong>

"Quick!" Robin shoved a small box into Wally's hands, looking over his shoulder to the zeta-tubes he just exited. "Hide this where he won't look for it!"

Wally stared blankly at his best friend. "Who?"

The rest of the team exchanged glances. What was so important that they had to hide it where someone wouldn't look for it? Robin just kept looking around in a panic.

"Maybe the bio-ship. Then put it to rest. Stat!"

"But—"

"I'll explain later! When he's gone! Plausible deniability. GO!"

At the boy's urgent insistence, Wally darted out the room to the bay to do exactly this. Everyone else stared at Robin, demanding answers with their confused eyes. He turned towards all of them, quickly telling them what to do.

"Okay, everyone, back to practice. Artemis, start fighting with Wally when he gets back okay? Conner, you're with me. Remember, you saw nothing, we've been training for half an hour, and nothing is wrong. Just be ourselves until he leaves."

"Until who leaves?" Artemis demanded.

"What's going on Robin?" M'gann started, really confused now.

"I'll explain later." He looked over his shoulder again just as Wally returned, still confused. Behind them the tube activated and the boy wonder launched himself at the clone.

"Must be a prank on Batman," Wally muttered as Artemis came towards him to spar. Silently the others agreed.

_Recognized – Superman 01_

Everyone jerked around surprised to see the man of steel coming out of the tube. Robin settled into a crouch after a flip kick against Conner, giving the Kryptonian an equally confused look. He truly looked innocent as they all broke away to stare at their most infrequent visitor.

Superman darted at the kid, stopping short when he spotted Conner besides him. Glaring, he snapped at the boy wonder who was rumored to be like his nephew. "Robin, where is it?"

"Where's what?" Robin wiped off some sweat, easily attributed to his workout against the super clone.

"You know very well what!" The man propped his fist on his hips as he gave the kid an exasperated glare.

"Ummm… 'fraid I'm not psychic. Wasn't part of the job description." He shook his head in confusion. "Am I supposed to know? Is this a test or something? Did Batman set you up for this?"

The man ground his teeth together in frustration. "Where's my Ma's pie?"

"Pie?"

All the team members exchanged confused glances, Robin included. The man of steel, the leader of the Justice League, the all powerful, god-like alien, was looking for pie? Pie? And Robin was supposed to have this pie?

Slowly Robin shook his head, completely confused. "Why would I have your Ma's pie? For that matter, why do you think I have your Ma's pie? Do you think I have a pie fetish or something? And there's better ways to get pie."

Superman glared down on the boy, almost threatening to burn him with his heat vision. "The zeta-beam records near her place go straight to Gotham. One minute it was on the window sill cooling and the next it was gone. I can put two and two together."

"Congratulations," the bird boy stated. "But there's a few problems with your 'investigation'. One, I've been here training with the others for the past half hour, and two, I went from Gotham to here right after school. Check the records.

"Besides," Robin added just as the man took a skeptic step back towards the tube's controls, "it's Pi Day. You know what clubs I'm in. I've been eating pie at school all day. Kinda sick of it right now."

"Dude!" Wally griped, "You didn't bring me any?"

"No fair," Artemis chimed in, folding her arms. She saw pies being delivered all around Gotham Academy and wanted one. The Baking club and Math club had joined forces and made a killing selling them all that day. She wanted one too, but couldn't afford it.

"How hard is it to make pie?" M'gann asked innocently. She saw banners at school about Pi Day too.

"Pretty hard unless you do the instant stuff," Robin piped in as Superman tapped the controls, still eyeing the boy questioningly. He put a hand to his mouth. "I think I've had six slices and half a pizza. Way too much for me."

"Hey," Conner demanded, cocking his head. "What's Pi day anyway?"

"Well," Robin started, grinning, "Pi is an irrational number, one of the most well known ones. 3.14159 and so forth. Today's March fourteenth. So since the first three numbers of Pi are today's date, it's called Pi Day."

"It's just a silly, kid made holiday Conner," Artemis explained. "An excuse to eat something really."

"Yeah, pie," Wally added grinning. He still gave Robin a warning look. "You should have swiped some for me."

"How was I supposed to explain it?" Robin protested in his own defense. "Do I tell my club mates I need the rest of the leftover pie for my speedster friend who's actually a bottomless pit and superhero? Besides, it was for a fundraiser. All the leftovers were sent to the children's hospital downtown. I couldn't sneak a piece out if I tried."

"Dang it."

The kids turned to look back at the man of steel, frustrated at himself. Done looking at the records, he gave a childish scowl to the boy wonder. "Sorry Robin. Jumped the gun there."

"Bit used to it." The kid gave him a playful smirk as he forgave him. "Maybe you could ask her to make another one for the team later to make up for it."

The big blue boyscout nodded absently. "I'll try. But there has to be an explanation…"

"Maybe a local kid took her pie?" Wally suggested before looking towards the ceiling. "Oooo… all this talk of pie is making me hungry."

"You're always hungry," Artemis quipped.

"Maybe," Superman conceded, but was obviously not completely convinced. He activated the zeta-tube to leave. "I've got another lead to follow. Back to training team."

The computer announced his departure seconds later. Everyone stood in silence for a moment before Robin turned to Wally, grinning. "Go get that pie."

"Dude! You pulled one on SUPERMAN!" The speedster screamed, grinning from ear to ear. Artemis was clutching her stomach from laughing too hard. Kaldur, having stayed silent on the side of the room gaped at them all in disbelief, too shocked to speak. Conner was shaking with mirth, his hand on forehead and his breathy laugh barely audible to anyone's ears. A guilty giggle escaped M'gann's nervous face.

"We're so in trouble…" the Martian mumbled.

Robin waved them all off, still grinning. "I pull it every year. Something of a tradition. And I'm not the only one who swiped a pie off of them."

Everyone stopped, their jaws nearly hitting the floor. "What?"

The boy wonder just kept grinning impishly. "How else do you think the records were falsified?"

END

* * *

><p>AN: Enjoyed the Pie? *evil grin* Was thinking of doing a bit at the watchtower where the Leaguers are getting rid of any pie evidence there before Superman pops up, but I thought this part ended better. Yep, Batman took one too. For some reason, since that ep where the two of them tried to talk at that diner, Supes and pie are just stuck together. Martha Kent and Pi I think always were.

As for how Robin managed to pull it off (and was a distraction so the League could eat their pie in peace): Zeta'ed to gotham, then straight to the mountain. Being in training would explain an erratic heart rate. And his Glasses have to be lined with a lead alloy because of superboy so Clark couldn't see his shifty eye movements. Bats falsified the zeta records to cover their tracks. Since the team had no idea what was going on, their actions were normal. They went with it because they could.

Love the crack humor? I sure did! HAPPY PI DAY! GO EAT PIE! XD


End file.
